A betrayal of the soul
by Aeris4eva
Summary: Since the great battle, each and everyday Cloud's soul cries for the flower girl. But little does he know that the echo of his shattered dreams resound again and again in Tifa’s mind, who continues to be his anchor in life. But who will his soul choose?
1. Chapter 1

**A BETRAYAL OF THE SOUL**

**Chapter 1: Behind closed doors**

Unknown voice: Cloud

Cloud: …………

Unknown voice: Cloud my love why aren't you here yet???

Cloud: uuugghhh hello??

Unknown voice: Yes, yes Cloud

Cloud: I can't see you

Unknown: But you know who I am…..

_There was a gentle knock at the door and without a reply entered Tifa._

Tifa: Cloud who are you talking to??

Cloud: Have you never heard of privacy Tifa? Geez

Tifa: Cloud come on, its not like I haven't seen you half naked before (rolling her eyes). You still having those freakish dreams huh??

_Cloud looks away from Tifa and towards an empty space in the corner of the room._

Cloud: no……Tifa if you don't mind I'm feeing a little uncomfortable

_Cloud pulls up the duvet to cover his broad and hairless chest. Tifa lets out a little giggle and stands by the door with hands on her hips._

Tifa: Alright, alright……ahhh Cloud there hasn't been a day since we met where you've failed to make me laugh

_Cloud still staring into the corner of the room_

Tifa: Hellooooooooooo, well hairy chest its nearly time to go. Cid is going to pick us all up after breakfast. Ahhh I cant wait its going to be so much fun, Cloud remember fun??……CLOUD?!!!

Cloud: yes Tifa??

Tifa: Please be ready…..for me?

_Tifa throws her hair to one side, pauses with a smile and waits for a reply_

Cloud: yeah I'll be downstairs as soon as I've showered. I give you my word

_Tifa's smile grows wider as she leaves the door semi-open and hops away from the room in excitement. A year has passed since the demise of Sepiroth. Though his downfall, Cloud never felt like he won the great battle against his mentor. Whereas the others had moved on swiftly, the magnitude of guilt that Cloud was now bonded to was beyond imagination. Cloud felt helpless; helpless he could not save or even attempt to save his beloved flower girl. Ever since that moment, ever since he became in tune with only himself, he failed to realise that this burden was slowly destroying all the hopes and dreams Tifa has carried with her since her childhood._

_With the exception of Cid and his new wife Shera, all the gang held residence in Tifa's new bar: "Premium Heart", that was now the new focal point of sector 5, Midgar._

_­_

_Yuffie is sitting downstairs in the kitchen, sipping on coffee as Cloud enters from down the stairs_

Yuffie: Morning morning morning mister

Cloud: Yuffie (mumbled voice)

_Cloud decides to sit at a small table for two in the corner by himself_

Yuffie: Cloud, any coffee, I just made a fresh pot??

Cloud: …………

Yuffie: No coffee? Maybe some carob nuts or chocobo greens then??

Cloud: …………

_Cloud had never responded to Yuffie's light humour in the past and this was going to be no exception. With his elbows lying on the table and hands over his eyes, Cloud looked tired and seemed to be collecting his thoughts _

_Entered Tifa who seemed jumpy_

Tifa: Heyyyyyy guys!!!!! Perfect weather for today don't you think?!

Yuffie: You said it!!! Coffee hun? Just made a fresh pot

Tifa: Sure, where did Barret go he's not upstairs?

Yuffie: Wall Market I think, he said he will be back any minute. You guys going to get the supplies??

Tifa: We sure are….ooooooo I cant wait!!!!!!!!!

_Tifa sits down next to Yuffie and takes a sip of her coffee before playful laughter and giggles enter the room in the form of Marlene and Vincent_

Vincent: Stop tick….haha…hehe…ha....tick, tickling…..oooohhhhh

Marlene: hehehehehe uncle Vincent your so much fun

Vincent: Marlene look over there is that a gold chocobo?! (oldest trick in the book)

_Marlene spins around instantly with curiosity. Vincent wrestles Marlene to the ground and tickles her stomach to the point where Marlene's face goes as blue as Vincent's elemental materia_

Vincent: Catch me if you can!!!!!

_Vincent starts to taunt Marlene. Marlene labours to her feet and starts chasing Vincent in a circle motion around the table where Cloud is sitting. Cloud is still motionless_

Yuffie: I wish, I really wish…..

Tifa: huh??

_Yuffie squints her eyes and glares forcefully at the playful twosome_

Yuffie: I wish Vincent would even pay me half the attention he does with little Marlene

Tifa: Yuffie come on, she's only a kid

_Yuffie diverts her eyes to Cloud, twisting her head sideways simultaneously and lets out a long sigh_

Tifa: Hey don't even entertain that thought Miss Kisaragi!!! By the way when did you start stealing boyfriends too?!!

_They both chuckled amongst themselves_

Vincent: Ok, ok you win little princess, boy I'm so tired

_Marlene sits on Vincent's lap as they occupy the remaining seat on Cloud's table. _

_As almost what seemed to be a rush Cloud removes his hands from what now looked like bloodshot eyes. He uses them to push against the table to leave his seat, storms out of the kitchen and up the stairs heavy footed. The chuckling amongst the girls stopped and the room feel silent if under a spell. If ever there was a time since that day one year ago, when Cloud felt lonely it was now._

_Barret walks into the kitchen not knowing of this morning's events and breaks the tense silence._

Barret: Haha, how's my girl!!!!

Marlene: Barret look, look, look what I made for you!!!

_As quickly as Marlene left the kitchen she returned with a pair of shorts that seemed to be sewn by herself. Her handywork had produced bright red flowers against a white fabric background. Even Vincent couldn't hide his amusement._

Marlene: So do you like them?? I spent the last few days with Tifa, she showed me how to knit. What you think, what you think??

Barret: Well Marlene……this is marvellous. I cant wait to show these off on out trip today. Look everyone that's my girl…..ahhhh come here……

_Barret crouches down and lifts Marlene up on his big shoulders. Marlene had what seemed the biggest smile on her that anyone of those in the room had seen for some time. Reality then hit home for Tifa_

Yuffie: So……should I go over, Vincent is on (interrupted)

Tifa: Yuffie I'm going upstairs I may be a while. Hey Barret, be right back, then we will go get those supplies

Barret: ok, be quick and wake Cloud!!! Can't believe he use to be part of SOLIDER he can't even get outta bed!!! Tell him Cid will be here soon.

**________________________________________________________________________**

Tifa: (knock knock) Cloud??

_Cloud opens his bedroom door and walks away to sit on his bed. Tifa enters. Closing the door behind her she then sits up close next to what now seems like an emotionally battered man._

Tifa: Promise me one thing Cloud

Cloud: How Tifa, HOW?! How can you move on, how can anyone?!! Have you forgotten she's one of us

Tifa: ………Cloud (softly)

Cloud: Sepiroth was right about everything. This world is an evil place, an illusion, a place that keeps false hopes and has no rights

Tifa: We defeated Sepiroth Cloud, don't think of him anymore. Aerith was our friend, more,………part of our family, her sacrifice gave us the strength to (interrupted)

Cloud: Don't!! Please just don't its not right

_Tifa puts her right arm behind Cloud's back, rubs it and slowly pulls him towards her chest_

Tifa: Aerith's sacrifice gave us the strength to defeat Sepiroth, Midgar and more importantly the whole planet. All of this (waving one hand around the room),……our being today, is all possible because of Aerith

Cloud: Tifa I no longer want her to be a memory………or a dream

Tifa: She will always be close to us, in our hearts forever she is tied to this friendship circle. She had the bravest of hearts, the strongest of souls and courage beyond…….

_Tifa stops as Cloud starts to sob quietly in at her chest. Tifa pulls away crouches to find a portrait of tears, tears she could now understand. Tears of a lonely heart, and nothing else. Tifa then embraces Cloud in a hug, a hug of pure human nature. A hug when one needs another to soften the blow. Cloud continues to sob in Tifa's arms. _

_On the other side, Tifa slowly closes her eyes, only to release silent tears for her Cloud_

Tifa: (cough) So……

_Tifa pulls away from Cloud and wipes away any remaining tears with her sleeve_

Tifa: Barret will still be waiting for me downstairs. Time to get ready yeh?! Chin up, don't worry, Aerith will always be with us

_Tifa gets up, straightens her hair, opens the door and leaves the room. She pauses at the door and turns to see her childhood friend, an innocent Cloud, someone who opened up and shared his thoughts and dreams with her. This time Tifa left his bedroom door open and trotted downstairs to meet Barret._

_She wanted him to know he could always come to her. Tifa would always leave the door open for her beloved Cloud…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A second flower girl**

Tifa: Ready everyone?

_Having left the room not knowing her place in Cloud's life, Tifa felt distraught but she took some encouragement knowing that Cloud opened up his heart to her. With that, Tifa tidied her hair, composed herself before re-entering the kitchen_

Barret: Tifa!! What time do you call this?

Tifa: Sorry Barret but………lets go

Yuffie: Me, Marlene and Vincent will hold the fort here. If Cid arrives we will contact you on your PHS. Oh and what of Mr grumpy?

Tifa: Don't worry about Cloud I think everything is going to be fine, just fine. PHS check. Marlene now you be a good girl, no winding up Yuffie now!! If Cloud comes down

_Barret gets behind Tifa and pushes her out through the door_

Barret: Quit your babbling and chit chat we've got to stock up for the big trip

_The pair set off for Wall Market a 10min walk from sector 5. It was unusually hot and there was lively banter in the air_

Tifa: Barret where to first?

Barret: Pharmacy, need some tranquilizers. Never know when a jellyfish might pop up. Then off to weapons shop "machine gun". The owner says he holding something for me that he pulled from the sector 7 wreckage

Tifa: This is going to be a peaceful day, no fighting ok?

Barret: Hahahahaha, I gotta protect my Marlene ain't I. I mean God forbid Shinra should resurface again. I still haven't got my revenge yet for them trying to kidnap Marlene

Tifa: ok, ok (rolling of eyes)

_Tifa knew Shinra were finished and Barret was using them as an excuse to get a shiny new toy_

Barret: Hows Spikey? Is he awake yet?

Tifa: Errrrrr yeah (hesitantly). Don't worry about Cloud, I'll take care of him now

_A tired Cloud still sitting on his bed, falls backwards to rest his head. Without realising, his eyes slowly shut. All the lack of sleep seemed to be catching up on the EX-soldier._

Cloud: Here hold out your hand

_Cloud (thinking) – What is this place? Looks familiar. Me, Tifa and Barret, we came here to find you? But where I Can't remember_

Unknown voice: Thank you Cloud. Did I ever tell you why I like flowers so much?

Cloud: ……… (shrugs his shoulders)

Unknown voice: They are just like us, living entities. They may not be able to speak, hear us or do much but they are always at peace. I would love to be a flower. How wonderful a creation don't you think?

_Cloud smiles_

Cloud: Where are we?

Unknown voice: Cloud, will you hold my hand?

_All Cloud could see was a white aura, like holy, that was speaking to him and before realising Cloud was holding hands with what seemed an illusion. Holding hands, the unknown voice led him to a secret garden. It was sheer perfection. A waterfall with glistening water was the backdrop for patches of wild flowers that seemed to be awakening from the immense sunshine that was emerging from breaks in the clouds. The couple sat amongst the flowers, hands held tight and legs spread. _

Cloud: Why can't I see you? Can you see me?

Unknown voice: Cloud look in front of you. See that cactus by your foot……well that would be you heeee

Cloud: The sun is always shining when I'm with you so that little daffodil next to it would be

Unknown voice: Me?? heeee

_The coupled laughed together at Cloud's attempts to be romantic. At that very moment in time both were at peace and belonged with the garden. They too became wild flowers and feelings of when they first set eyes upon each other back in the old church began to rekindle. _

Unknown voice: Cloud, my love, the reason why you cannot see me is because you are not ready

Cloud: Ready?

Unknown voice: When the time comes, you will be ready to let go and stay here forever

Cloud: There's no reason for me to go back. I'm done fighting, I cannot fight anymore

Unknown voice: We both know that isn't the reason

Cloud: ……Tifa (soft and quiet)

_Cloud's vision of the glorious garden started to become limited as the glowing aura that was talking to him had now started to grow. The visions of the garden started to fall away and were gradually being replaced with reality_

_Kids are always curious by nature and this is why Marlene wanted to know what was wrong with Cloud. After Tifa left, Marlene jumped off Vincent's lap, grabbed Yuffie's hand and slowly advanced up the stairs. Once on the landing the twosome noticed that Cloud's bedroom door was open and slowly approached his room. The sounds of conversation in Cloud's room grew louder and the pair took a peek into the room to find Cloud lying on his bed_

Marlene: Cloud?

Yuffie: sssshhhhhhh Marlene

Marlene: What's wrong with Cloud? Why is he talking in his sleep?

Yuffie: Beats me

Cloud (sleep) – Why can't I see you?

Marlene: See who? Who is he talking about Yuffie?

Yuffie:………

_For once Yuffie Kisaragi was mystified and concentration washed over her face. Yuffie had heard about these dreams from Tifa and but always thought she was over exaggerating with details, but this first hand experience of it all had Yuffie baffled. Yuffie then heard Cloud chuckle to himself and this had Yuffie totally freaked out_

Yuffie: Marlene time to go, go and play with Vincent, I mean…… just go downstairs. We don't want to wake Cloud

_Marlene could sense the seriousness both from Yuffie's face and the tone of her stern instructions. Marlene left down the stairs without questioning Yuffie's request. Yuffie remains standing by Cloud's bedroom door. A few moments later Cloud awakens and Yuffie transforms to her usual self_

_Yuffie: (cough) hey soldier, what's all this taking a quick nap are we?! Didn't you promise Tifa that you would be ready soon?! I mean Cloud you look really tired and you must be hungry, me and Marlene will fix you something to eat_

Cloud: Oh……Oh yeahhh……Tifa (softly). Errrmmm yeah I'll be down, I mean I'll come with you right now

Yuffie: Cloud, you ok you don't seem your usual self

Cloud: I'm fine. Let's go, Cid will be here soon

_They both left down the stairs and a big hearty breakfast for Cloud was now the priority for Marlene, Vincent and Yuffie_

Tifa: Do we really need all these tranquilizers?

Barret: COURSE!! Getting stung in the backside is quite painful you know?! Ok we're here now I'm going to pick up my special delivery. Tifa hold these, do you want to wait outside?

Tifa: Suurrreeeee, a weapon shop is no place for a ladddyyyy like me is it (sarcastic)

Barret: Errrrr (hesitantly)……ok I'm going in

_Not knowing how to reply to Tifa, Barret dashes into the weapons shop and Tifa waits outside. Tifa gazes around the extremely busy market and a familiar figure grabs her full attention. A woman wearing a light brown cloak and hood was walking across her in front a few meters ahead. The woman was about Yuffie's height and brown strands of hair crept out from the sides of her hood. Tifa's gaze of this woman was broken on Barret's swift return_

Barret: CHECK OUT THIS BEAUTY!!!…Tifa you like?

_Barret shows off his new arm piece_

Tifa: What is it a bazuka? A gatlin gun?

Barret: A laser cannon more like?!! Needs no ammunition. I never thought I'd say this but at least Shinra were good for something!! Can't wait to show Marlene. Time to go home!!!! Wooohooo!!!!

_The cloaked woman caught Tifa's attention once more and she became distracted by it. In her distraction Tifa began to make the first steps towards the south of Wall Market and back home. Not to Barret's knowledge, both Tifa and Barret were now walking a few feet behind the cloaked woman_

Barret: whose the daddy?! Whose the daddy?! (looking at his laser cannon)

Tifa:……….

_Unaware of Tifa's changing mood and growing quietness, Barret becomes totally mesmerised by his new artillery and decides to run home full of excitement_

Barret: Tifa lets run!!! Catch up will you!!!

_Barret without looking back, runs into sector 5 whilst Tifa decides to take a minor detour and runs to catch up with the cloaked woman_

Cloaked woman: You really are the best of the bunch. Tifa you're a very sweet nurtured girl

Tifa: I think someone should look after the place. It was like her home and I'm also doing this for him

Cloaked woman: Cloud? The boy doesn't come here anymore

Tifa: Her death……its been hard for him……for all of us

_They both continued a brisk walk until they arrived at the home of the flower girl, the church_

Cloaked woman: Let's go inside, the watering can, seeds, broom its all there where you left it. I don't think I would have been able to take care of this place all by myself. Thank you again Tifa

_Once they shut the door behind them, Tifa grabbed the watering can that was near the alter where she had left it before. She collected water from the watering hole at the back and returned to treat the flowers she had planted before. The cloaked woman would sit on the bench and decide what to plant next by picking from the flowering cards she found in a secret box underneath the flower girl's bed. Since her passing, the cloaked woman and Tifa have guarded the flower girl's work in this church. The vastness of lotuses, daisies, roses, dandelions and brightly coloured lilies were all preserved to keep her memory alive. Tifa always wanted to repay the flower girl for bringing happiness into Cloud's life and this was her way. Tifa would one day also hope the Cloud could come back to this place and find peace, humility and happiness once more. This church was now a shrine for the flower girl, a place of peace, a place for nature and a place Tifa vowed she would take care of for the rest of her living days._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A confession too soon for Tifa**

_Laid out on the table was a wide range of breakfast delights ranging from chocobo shaped cereal to blueberry muffins and syrup drenched waffles. Cloud scoffed down all that he could see and it was a relief to the others that at least he hadn't lost his appetite amidst all the distress_

Marlene: More milk Cloud?

Cloud: (munch munch)……thanks Marlene. Thanks to all you guys I know I can be cranky, moody, you name it but its because I got some issues to address at the moment. But thanks for sticking with me

_Yuffie tires to hold back the laughter but cannot resist for long_

Cloud: Hey!!! Whats so funny

Yuffie: Cloud your such a girl. That speech there was fit for a queen

_Yuffie playfully punches Cloud on the arm_

Marlene: We're always here for you Cloud. We're friends right

_Cloud takes a big spoonful of his cereal and pulls a smile at Marlene. Marlene returns the favour and pulls a cheeky grin to show her satisfaction_

Vincent: (quietly to himself) I sure Barret and Tifa get here soon. I'm no good at this mushy stuff. (Cough) Cloud……anytime you want to get away from these girls, I'm here for you

_Both Yuffie and Marlene turn to Vincent with one eyebrow raised each, ready to inflict a girly onslaught on him. Heavy footsteps enter the kitchen much to Vincent's relief. Barret was back_

Barret: Whose the daddy in AVALANCHE!!!!

_Everyone including Cloud looks to see Barret strike a pose fist pumping in the air_

Marlene: Wow, wow!!! Look its so shiny can I touch

Barret: Course you can!! Be careful Marlene. I'm officially the coolest member in AVALANCHE now……haha ain' that right Tifa?

_Everybody looks around the kitchen_

Yuffie: Where's Tifa Barret?

Barret: I don't know she was following behind me (shrugs his shoulders and pulls a confused face)

Yuffie: Barret!! You only gone and left Tifa behind with all the shopping!!! Not to worry I'll contact her on her PHS

_Barret blushes in response to Yuffie's angry face_

Yuffie: Hey Tifa where are you?

Tifa: Errmmmm (hesitantly) I'm just picking up some sun lotion. I shouldn't be no more than 10mins. Is Cid there yet?

Yuffie: He hasn't arrived yet, but he should be here any minute now so be quick

Tifa: ok, see you soon

Yuffie: laterz hun

Cloaked woman: Your friends calling for you?

Tifa: Yeah, we're all going on a big trip today

Cloaked woman: You should go, I can finish up here dear. Really its fine

Tifa: Are you sure?

_The cloaked woman takes the watering can from Tifa's grasp and pats Tifa on the shoulder before turning her back on her and watering the new seeds that Tifa had just planted_

Tifa: Thank you, I'll be back tomorrow

Cloaked woman: ok dear, have fun, see you

_Tifa walked to the front door of the old church picking up the tranquilizers along the way. Before leaving she looked back once more and saw the cloaked woman stand up and wave goodbye. This recognition made Tifa feel at ease as she knew she was leaving the place in safe hands. Looking after the flower girl's shrine had now become a lifelong duty for Tifa, but one she was more thatn happy to fulfil. After Tifa closed the front door to leave, there was a picture of a smile on her face. She then made her way back to Premium Heart with a well-paced jog_

Yuffie: Right, Tifa said she will be back any minute

Barret: ok, time for me to get changed, everybody else ready?

Everyone: (together) Yes, hurry up!!

_Barret storms up the stairs still eyeing his piece. He returns wearing the red flowered shorts Marlene had knitted for him. On top Barret wore a yellow t-shirt with AVALANCHE written across in blue lettering_

Vinccent: Nice outfit there, where's the handbag?! (laughter)

Barret: WHATHCU!!!!!!

Yuffie: Wow Barret you've really outdone yourself this time

_Yuffie winks at Barret_

Marlene: You look so nice and those shorts look so pretty

_There is a heavy knock at the door_

Barret: I'll go and get that

_Barret walks to and opens the door and finds Cid to greet him on the other side. Cid is wearing shades over his head with a red handkerchief round his neck, a green t-shirt with denim shorts_

Cid: A one-way ticket to Costa de sol?!!!

_Straight to Cid's attention was Barret's outfit and the fat cigar Cid was holding in his hands fell to the ground once he clasped his eyes on what had now become the famous shorts. Cid's eyes grew wider and he took a long gulp in disbelief_

Cid: Oh man, not you as well. I told you, you spent too much time with that boy Cloud

_Barret's face scrunched up in a fury and Cid walks past him and into the kitchen laughing_

Cid: Howdy ho everybody, all aboard the great Highwind first and only stop Costa de sol!!

Marlene: Yay!!!!

Yuffie: We're all still waiting for Tifa, she's on her way

Cid: WHAT!!! I skipped a shave to get here early for you kids!!!

_Just as those words left Cid's lips, Tifa rushes in through the door exasperated and trying to catch her breath_

Tifa: He……here

Barret: Tifa finally!!

Yuffie: Barret where's your compassion. Come on Tifa give me those supplies

Cid: Right everybody get your bootys to the Highwind. It's parked north of Midgar. Chop, chop can't keep my darling Shera waiting

Cloud: Darling? Cid you going soft in your old age

Cid: Hey kid watch that tongue, and besides Barret's the new diva round here anyways

_Cid and Cloud exchange a manly laugh with the rest of the gang already on their way to Shera and the Highwind. Cloud locked up and Premium Heart was going to be closed for the night. Both Cid and Cloud walked to the Highwind. Cloud said little but was engaged by the enthusiasm of Cid rifting on about the new upgrades he had put on his aircraft, his baby_

_Not long after, all the crew were aboard the Highwind. Marlene took a quick nap with Yuffie and Tifa on one of the cabins. Cid was flying and entertaining Barret with all the stories of when he was a rookie pilot._ _Outside the Highwind on the deck of the plane Vincent and Cloud were standing by and holding onto the rail. Looking down they could see the Highwind hover over the sea and looking up they could see Midgar fall into the distance. Vincent was always keen to stay in the background and never really spoke much except to Marlene. He liked to observe situations more than ridicule them. Both men stood silent._

_All that could be heard was a gentle humming from the engine of Cid's pride and joy. This along with the sea breeze caressing his face, Cloud shut his eyelids and drifted away once more……_

Unknown voice: lalalalalalala……ahh Cloud back again so soon. You see all these flowers Cloud, they may look differentbut they all grow in the same manner. Just like us, we may encounter different personalities within life but we are all still the same beautiful creation inside.

Cloud: Even Sepiroth?

Unknown voice: Even Sepiroth had a soul Cloud and souls are the reason why we exist. Souls are the reason why you and I bumped into each other and the reason why we meet here now

_Cloud looked around the garden that he so longed to see again. Was this a place he had been to before? For a split second he knew exactly where he was and the memories were coming back to him before all the uncertainty filled his mind once more_

Cloud: Where are we?

Unknown voice: You still haven't figured it out. This is a place where "forever" exists. This is a place without time and misfortune. So don't worry my love I'll always be waiting for you

_The words echoed in his mind but Cloud wanted them to echo forever. He opened his eyes to see the Highwind approach the bright and yellow sandy beaches of Costa de sol. Vincent was no longer in company and seemed to have gone back inside_

Shera: Wakey wakey girls. We're here!!

Marlene: Tifa!! Yuffie!! Wake up we're going to the beach. Tifa will you buy me icecream, yay!!! Yay!!

_Marlene runs out of the bedroom into the cockpit area, to find Barrent, Vincent and Cid. She grabs Barrent and Vincent's hands and runs towards the exit and into the perfect sunshine that seemed to grace Costa de sol all year round_

Cid: Y'all (looking to the girls) grab the supplies. I'll grab the kid

_Cid walks down onto the deck of the plane_

Cid: Hey kiddo lets go, lots of sandcastles to build or whatever you kids like to do these days

Cloud: Here already? Woah that was fast

Cid: Yeah I know…Courtesy of those upgrades I was telling you about earlier. Now lets get going

_The two men hurried off the aircraft. Costa de sol was more lively than usual at this time of the year. Tonight was the night the lights of Costa del sol that so many of the locals had put in the effort to put up, would be switched on by the mayor. This was an annual event that none of the gang had witnessed before. Marlene was now old enough to read and signs everywhere about the light show had her jumping with joy. First stop for the girls was icecream and the boys including Cid and Cloud took to the beach. Afterwards Shera helped Tifa search for some new liqueurs she could use back at the bar. It was also time according to Marlene for Yuffie to take her to the beach_

Yuffie: Got the sun lotion Tifa?

Tifa: Errrr oh yeah, here you go

_Luckily for Tifa she found two bottles of sun lotion in Shera's cabin where she had been sleeping_

Yuffie: Ok, I'm taking little Marlene to the beach, don't be long otherwise your going to miss out on all the fun

_And so the day went past swiftly. Tifa and Shera had finished their search and also bought souvenirs before joining the gang on the beach, where they encountered a massive and well constructed sandcastle about twice the height of Marlene. Yuffie, Marlene and Vincent were now splashing water at each other and laughing hard as the incoming waves made little Marlene topple over._

Shera: Tifa…hehe…look what they've done

Tifa: Oh, my…how did that happen

Barret: Quit dillydallying and get me out!!!

_Both Shera and Tifa held one hand over their mouths in disbelief as they found Barret buried in the sand and him shaking his head from side to side to try and gain some momentum to get out of this mess. Shera and Tifa sat down next to Barret making fun of him whilst they were munching on sandwiches Shera had prepared for the trip. Tifa looked across to find Cloud and Cid both resting on sun beds with hats over their faces. So the day continued, with the constant pulling of pranks on Barret, playing with the frizbee and beachball, building more sandcastles and eating. Everyone including Cloud joined in on the fun and were looking forward to the light show._

_It was now dark, the sky was dotted with bright stars and everyone who was at Costa de sol that day had gathered on the pier for the show, except for one……Cloud decided to lay still on the beach and glance up at the stars_

Tifa: Hey everyone where's Cloud

Yuffie: Oh hold on, whose down there?

_Yuffie points to the lonely man and Tifa without thinking twice decides to join him_

Tifa: Hey guys, I'm just going to grab Cloud

_Tifa made a hurried walk to Cloud that seem to be getting slower as they got closer to him. Once at her destination instead of laying down beside him, she sits down next to him with both her hands in the sand, legs straightened forwards and observing the moonlight that reflected off the night sea_

Tifa: Not in the part mood are we?

Cloud:……

Tifa: Well I guess I'm not either then

Cloud: (In a quiet voice) Tifa……I'm sorry, I'm sorry I've never been able to keep my childhood promises to you

_Not to Cloud's attention Tifa starts to fill up, but she resists the tears my playfully smacking Cloud on the legs and putting on her armour_

Tifa: Hey you!! You better keep your promises otherwise you're going to become my human punchbag for life

Cloud: I'm sorry…

Tifa:……

Cloud……

_The sea breeze started to fade away and the air became still. The childhood lovers were trapped in a bubble of silence_

Cloud:……

Tifa: Cloud after you became a member of SOLIDER you changed, you closed up, your heart became cold, you were only interested in fighting and gaining revenge

Cloud: There's something I been wanting to tell you for a while Tifa, but more so recently

Tifa: I have something I wish to tell you as well

_Cloud sits up in a crouched position close to Tifa_

Cloud: Your right, I became a coward to your feelings and tried to do my best to run away. Fighting was the only thing I knew how to express myself until……

Tifa: Yes?

Cloud: Until I met Aerith

_As soon as Cloud delivered those words, Tifa's heart scrunched up like a piece of paper; her body went colder then she could imagine and the dreams she thought she shared with Cloud seemed as far as the moon did. Tifa's dreams with Cloud had been stolen by the flower girl and within seconds of hearing his confession, the scar on Tifa's heart had now become permanent._

Cloud: I had a cold heart yes, but I've not known once since I met her

_The floodgate of tears had now opened for Tifa and she brought her knees closer to her chest before tucking her head between them. _

Cloud: These dreams, in these dreams I'm with her, talking to her, I can feel my heart flutter and can feel hers too. I am happy, I feel alive. She's been the saviour of my heart, my angel

_Tifa was starting to wonder if this was another one of her dreams with Cloud. But right now it seemed more like a nightmare_

Tifa: Even though you feel this way, I still care about you a lot Cloud. All the battles we fought together will live long in the memory and the silent vows we made as kids to stay friends will never be broken from my side

Cloud: Since that day a year ago, I've tried hard to forget, Tifa I've tried so hard but each day on the planet without her is a day without the happiness I so long for…I'm not sure how much longer I can live like on like this. I only find my peace, my inner peace in my sleep

_The last of Tifa's resistance finally fell and she could no longer hold back the tears. Her hair started to what had now become a face wet with tears_

Cloud: Awww, Tifa……

_Cloud embraces Tifa in a tight hug and brushes her hair aside to see a girl who could no longer look Cloud straight in the eye. For this is not the Cloud Tifa's heart recognised_

Cloud: You said that you wanted to tell me something as well?

_At that moment the pair turned around in response to the crowd roaring in happiness and appreciation. Tifa and Cloud had turned from looking at the moonlit sea, to witness a stunning array of lights in all shapes and sizes and a firework spectacle in the shape of all the famous GF's, Bahamut, Shiva, Leviathon and also Chocobo's too._

_Tifa held Cloud tight and rested the side of her face against his chest. The impact of Cloud's confession could not hold back the tears that were now running down her face and full in her eyes; which were more obvious now as the lights shone on her face. Though she was holding him tight, the reality in Tifa's mind had now become that she was millions of light years away from Cloud Strife's heart, mind and soul_

_You can't shape it, change it, force it, design it or even fight it, for the love that two people share is their own… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: An old friend**

_The gang decided to stay in Costa del sol overnight and slept inside the Highwind. The following morning was fairly subdued. Yuffie stayed in bed with Marlene who was exhausted from the excitement that came from the light show and fireworks spectacle. Shera slept in with Cid. Barret and Vincent were both asleep in their own rooms. Tifa and Clod also had their own rooms but neither slept the entire night. Both had reflected on what had been said on the beach. For Tifa this whole experience still felt too surreal. For Cloud, this whole ordeal had been as tough as the battle with the one winged angel. He didn't feel sad for Tifa as he knew she would in time, appreciate knowing his deepest thoughts and feelings. He now wanted to be close than ever to his love and decided that once back at Midgar he would visit the old church._

_30mins later the gang started to awaken. Barret and Vincent leave their rooms at the same time and stand outside their doors_

Barret: Haha what a great night

Vincent: Barret you do realise that you're wearing nothing but your boxers

_Barret crosses his knees and blushes_

Vincent: And there's a hole in them too

_Barret's face turns red with embarrassment as he runs frantically back into his bedroom_

Yuffie: wakey wakey sleepyhead

_There was no response from Marlene who stayed under the covers and there was no sign that she would awaken anytime soon_

Cid: Wahhhh!!! Look at the time, Shera we got to get going

_Yuffie knocks on Tifa's door. With no reply she steps in to find Tifa sitting on the edge of her bed_

Tifa: Yuffie…(quietly)

_Tifa's head drops_

Yuffie: Hey what's the matter!!

Tifa: Yuffie……I didn't get much sleep last night, and I'm quite tired so I'm going to have a lie down until we get back home

Yuffie: Is everything ok hun? Tifa?

Tifa: Yeah, just wake me when we get back to Midgar

Yuffie: Sure

_Yuffie leaves and closes Tifa's bedroom door. This is followed by a roar as Cid fires up the Highwind engine and not soon after his baby was up in the air. Yuffie then knocks on the bedroom door next to Tifa's. Cloud opens_

Cloud: Morning Yuffie

_Yuffie punches Cloud on the arm quite hard_

Yuffie: Hey! What did you say to Tifa last night? She's gone into a really weird mood

_Cloud shrugs his shoulders_

Cloud: No idea

_Cloud leaves his room and shuts the door behind him. He joins the guys including Cid and Shera in the cockpit area. Yuffie holds her hips dissatisfied with Cloud's answer and decides to go back to her temporary bedroom to watch over little Marlene. The journey back to Midgar was normal as everyone reflected upon the funny antics of the day before. Another hour later the Highwind was back in Midgar. Yuffie rushes into Tifa's bedroom_

Yuffie: Tifa, Tifa time to get up we're back home

_There was no response from Tifa_

Yuffie: Barret, grab Tifa she's still sleeping, I'll grab Marlene

_The Highwind landed. Vincent and Cloud grabbed the supplies that were taken on the trip including the unused tranquilizers and stepped off the aircraft. Yuffie carried Marlene on her shoulders and Barret carried Tifa in his arms. Everyone was now off and Shera and Cid were standing by the exit_

Shera: Thanks for a lovely time everyone, it was a fantastic day and we should do this again very soon

Cid: We had fun kids!! Barret drop by soon, maybe you and Shera could exchange beauty tips, you know talk fashion….hahahaha

Barret: Why you Cid!!! Luckily for you I have my hands full

_Shera and Cid waved farewell as the couple closed the doors to the aircraft, fired up the engine and headed back to Rocket Town. By now the whole gang was tired. Once back at Premium Heart, Barret took Tifa upstairs and laid her down on her bed. Yuffie laid Marlene down in her room before returning to the kitchen and starting on the tea which Barret helped with after he too returned from upstairs. Vincent and Cloud put the supplies on the kitchen table_

Cloud: Vincent tell the others I'm going upstairs to take a quick nap

Vincent: Right, I'll be sure to save you any teacakes that survive Barret

_Cloud slowly walked up the stairs to his room_

_He grabbed his rune blade from the side of his bed. All that was on Cloud's mind now was to go back to the church and visit the place where his romance had started. It would be too hard to go through the front door and deceive the others, so Cloud decided to open his bedroom window, jump from his ledge to a nearby tree and make his getaway. A loud thudding sound came when Cloud jumped from the tree to the ground. He then tied the rune blade to his back and started running in pursuit of his happiness _

_Tifa laid peacefully on her bed, the most comfortable she had been for a while and then her eyes slowly opened to the large thudding sound outside. Tifa then smiled to herself_

Tifa (thinking): Was this all a bad dream, seems so

_Tifa's relief was short lived as she overheard Yuffie gossiping to Barre t and Vincent downstairs about Tifa's behaviour in the Highwind this morning. Tifa then gave out a stuttered and shaky sigh_

Tifa (thinking): Cloud, my Cloud. Why did you say those things to me. My EX-SOLDIER, my little Cloud, why was I never enough for you?

_Tifa sits up against the headboard and her pillow. The tears start to trickle down her face and fall on her arms as she collects her hands together_

Tifa (thinking): All that we had been through, all our adventures, the way you would protect me in battle, the way you would hug me whenever I was feeling sad. You're concern for me was always more……than friendship, more than genuine

_The anxiety was getting all too much for Tifa and her chest started top ache_

Tifa (thinking): Our childhood, you promised you would come back from SOLIDIER but you never did

_Tifa's vision become blurred from her tears_

Tifa (thinking): Your still my hero no matter what. You will always Cloud and forever be my……

Tifa: love (quietly)

_As the word left her lips, Tifa surprised even herself and went to cover her mouth but stopped. No more would she hide her feelings, her emotions, she would have to tell Cloud how she felt. How the love and passion for his soul never died since the early days of their childhood together_

_As Cloud left sector 5, his run became a jog as it came more and more to his senses about his whereabouts and where he was about to revisit after such a long time. A year had passed and Cloud had not once visited the place the flower girl worshipped the most. Cloud's jog now become a slow paced walk and he stopped outside, once he approached the huge entrance to the old church_

Cloud: It's been a long time (to himself)

_As he goes to push the huge door and step inside, he hesitates and then stops. He unties the rune blade from his back and lays it one a slab of stone on the side. Cloud had always remembered this as a place of peace; and not a place that should witness conflict_

_As he pushed opened the door and stepped inside, the vibrant colours of the many flowers that he could now see hypnotised Cloud_

Cloud (thinking): This place is as beautiful as you left it

_The trance lasted a whole minute before his attention turned to a woman in brown robes wearing a brown hood, who was sitting at the end of a bench that was situated at the front of the church. Cloud walked slowly to the front and sat down to join the cloaked woman on the same bench……_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: With only peace in mind…**

Cloaked woman: What brings you here dear?

Cloud: I've come to visit someone I share a bond with. I've come because my soul has brought me here

Cloaked woman: Bond? Like friendship?

Cloud: Not quite……soulmates

Cloaked woman: The girl who spent most of her youth here, you love her?

_Cloud looks down to the church floor_

Cloud: Yeh I do… (quietly)

Cloaked woman: Cloud, then why do you not visit this place as often as you want to?

_Cloud looks up realising the woman knew him. He slowly turns his head to her_

Cloud: Who told you my name? Have we met before?

_The cloaked woman removes her brown hood. Cloud's eyes grew wider within the fractions of a second it took for her to reveal her identity. It was a face Cloud had forgot, a face that was stored in the back of his head, a face that left Cloud speechless_

Cloaked woman: Remember? Cloud?

_Cloud's face was frozen. Over the past year life had sprung many surprises on Cloud, including the dreams he was experiencing. Therefore Cloud was quite open and willing to accept most of everything he thought her could hear, see or touch but at this moment in time the element of surprise was overwhelming him_

Cloud:……Ifalna?

_Ifalna nods in agreement_

Cloud: How? Where? Where have you been all this time?

Ifalna: Here of course!! After news spread that AVALANCHE had saved the planet and returned to Midgar, I decided to start looking after this place. I'm answering Aerith's prayer

Cloud: But how did you know she?……

Ifalna: Not all of you returned from the battle am I right?

_Cloud nods hesitantly_

Cloud: I'm so sorry Ifalna…really I am

Ifalna: There's no reason to be sorry or feel guilty dear. We all have to make sacrifices in life and Aerith's saved the planet

Cloud: Ifalna, I miss her so much…her smell, her touch, I'm lonely

Ifalna: Dear, do you ever ask yourself why you lover her?

Cloud: She's everything. She's as giving as the lifestream, as caring as any mother to her children, she could sense the sadness inside of me and turned it around. She replaced the darkness in my heart with light and warmth. She saw me for who I am, sensed my emotions, believed in my ambitions and anytime I'm in her presence I feel the impossible does not exist

_Cloud clenches his fist on the bench_

Ifalna: You have never felt like this before, this happiness?

Cloud: I didn't know this kind of happiness could exist till I met her. Ifalna, I've also been having these dreams where we are together and talking. How is this possible?

Ifalna: It's the power of the ancients, but more its one soul seeking for another. The ancients have laid out the road for you, but it's your soul that is doing all the hard work and travelling

Cloud: I want to be by her side now……

Ifalna: She can hear you right now and understands your pain. Dear promise me that you will no longer let your soul cry tears of sorrow and only happiness when you think of her

_With that token of advice, Ifalna stood up and walked past Cloud, back up the aisle of the church and through the front doors. Cloud turned to see the flowers that were blossoming on the floor by his feet. He loosed his clenched fist_

_Cloud wanted so much to be with her, he stood up and crouched down to wave his hands past the flowers delicately. He then walked up to the church alter made of stone. A ray of sunshine that came through a cracked window shone on top of the alter_

Cloud: Why can I not be with you? Why?

_Cloud gets on his knees. He grabs the alter with both his hands and then looks to the ceiling_

Cloud: WHY???!!!!!

_The cries of the lonely man echoed. He started to lose all logic in his mind and all the reasons for his existence now became meaningless without his beloved flower girl by his side_

_Cloud started to bang his head lightly against the stone alter. Without realising himself, he started crashing his head against it with more force, vigor and frequency for the self-inflicted pain on his head was no match for the pain in his heart. Harder and faster he continued to torture himself before self-control was beyond reach. Cloud's vision became blurry and he struggled to his feet and walked to crash into the side wall. Walking from side to side, blood started to spill from his head, down his face and to the floor leaving a trail. He then moved drunkenly to the back of the church and to the watering hole. Not knowing where he was going, or what he was doing, lazily Cloud unintentionally followed a dirt track that led him to a place he had seen before, both with his friends but more recently in his dreams. It was the home of the flower girl and her foster mom Ifalna_

_Behind the house was the waterfall, and so was the ladder leading up to the garden of flowers where they sat. It was all there just like in his dreams. Cloud felt dizzy, his vision became more blurry by the second. He did not know whether he had crossed the line yet into the next life or whether this was the start of another sensational dream_

_With the trail of blood moving side to side in response to Cloud, he tried to reach for something to hold and try and regain balance. In front of the flower girl's house Cloud fell to his knees but immediately got up again. His head was now spinning frantically, his armour blood shot and his face drenched in blood. Failing to walk in a straight line and always crossing his legs, he stumbled past the flower girl's house and to the lake and waterfall behind the house. The light was slipping away from his vision fast_

_Tifa pulled herself together and prepared to let her feelings be known to Cloud. She took a deep breath, before leaving her room and casually walking down the stairs. Her heart was racing as she entered the kitchen_

Yuffie: Coffee?

Tifa: Err no thanks, where's Cloud?

Vincent: He's asleep upstairs

_Was it urgent? Should I tell him once he's full awake? Should I tell him at all? These were the questions that were running through Tifa's mind. In the end she decided to wait until Cloud was awake. To pass the time and give herself time to compose herself, she decided it was now the time to visit Ifalna and the old church to complete her daily duties_

Tifa: Everyone, should I go and return these tranquilizers?

Barret: Hey, good idea

_Tifa grabs the unused load off the kitchen table and heads towards the front door_

Tifa: See you soon guys

_Tifa then quickly ran to the pharmacy and refunded the tranquilizers. She then walked slowly to the old church giving herself the opportunity to rehearse what she would say to Cloud once she got back home _

_Around the flower girl's house was a concrete track, which continued round to the back to a slope of rocks that led into the lake that was part of the giant waterfall. Cloud had approached the lake and could no longer hear the sparkling water crash into the lake from the waterfall or the hummingbirds sing in tune together._

_The end had come, no more walking, no more thinking, the blood continued to drip. His vision was the last of his senses to switch off, Cloud fell to his knees, blood trickling out from the side of his mouth. His body fell forward and slid down the giant rocks and into the sparkling water, leaving a trail of blood behind him. The battle with his heart was finally over. His body floated for a while before slowly descending. Cloud Strife was now at peace and became one with nature_

_Tifa finally reached the church, but before entering through the grand doors Cloud's rune blade caught her eye_

Tifa: Cloud?

_Tifa was puzzled. She recognised the weapon but all logic told her that Cloud was asleep back at Premium Heart. She picked up the blade and stared at it trying to solve the mystery. Ifalna then approached her_

Ifalna: He finally came, the boy has came to find peace

_Tifa was speechless and placed the rune blade down where she found it. She knew now was the time to make her own confessions to Cloud; not only of her feelings but her favours to the flower girl and Ifalna_

Ifalna: He's inside

_Tifa nodded her head and walked inside. First she looked to the benches on her left. She saw no-one. She then turned to the right, and again she saw no-one. Tifa walked down the aisle of the church and to the front. Though the church was always vibrant with colour, the fresh blood that marked the stone alter alarmed her and sent her into a frenzy and panic. She ran straight through the flowers to examine it more closely. Her heart beating faster than ever, she noticed the trail of blood and began to follow it. The trail started first on the floor, then up against the wall and then back down to the floor and to the watering hole. From here she followed the blood down the dirt track and to the place which even Tifa had never visited twice _

_The trail swerved right and then left to the front of the flower girl's house. Tifa then followed the blood round to the back of the house and stopped when she got to the edge of lake. Her eyes then followed the trail of droplets on the rocks, which disappeared into the lake. At that moment Tifa too lost all sense of time and space and could not hear anything. She crashed to the ground on her knees and not long after it had come to her senses that she could not follow Cloud or his heart anymore_

_Tifa covered her mouth with one hand and with uncontrollable shaking and sobbing of her heart and soul she let go…_

Tifa: Ohhh…my Cloud!!!!!

_Cloud opened his eyes. Everything was white like holy before he focused his vision. He found himself laying down on the bed of flowers in the church, just as he did when they had first met. He was looking up and then a face appeared. With emerald coloured eyes, golden brown hair and what could only be described as a the perfect smile she looked into Cloud's eyes and lifted his back to lay him her arms_

Aerith: darling you're here…

Cloud became lost in Aerith's eyes and knew his pursuit for peace and harmony had come to an end. He whispered to her…

Cloud: I love you


End file.
